Since Forever Began
by Fidomom
Summary: THE END of the whole 'we're just friends' crap! Grrr! One chapter completed fic. Brady and Chloe.


The following fiction is based on characters currently owned and operated by the writers and producers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. No affiliation is implied. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Since Forever Began by Fidomom  
  
  
  
Brady looked up to see Chloe standing at the door to his office. His face broke out in a smile.  
"Hey, Chloe! What's up?"  
Chloe hesitated briefly,  
"I ... I'm having a rotten day and felt like tainting your world with it."  
Brady raised his eyebrows and smirked as his eyes twinkled in amusement.  
"Oh, well, then, please do come in and taint away!"  
Chloe stopped short and glared at him.  
"Don't start with me Brady! I can do without your condescending attitude. If you're just gonna treat me and my problems like trivial annoyances, then forget it! It was a mistake for me to come here!"  
Brady sprinted across the room and grabbed her hand.  
"Hey, hold up, Diva!"  
She looked down at his hand in hers and then into his eyes, still pissed off,  
"What?"  
Brady could see that she really needed to talk. He extended an olive branch.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make light of whatever it is that has you so upset. Truce?"  
He gave her an encouraging half smile. He saw her giving in if only a little.  
"Fine, Brady, truce. I did warn you that I'd had rotten day, that tends to damage my sense of humor, so don't tease me right now. I'm just so not in the mood for it."  
Brady looked at her in curiosity.  
"Come sit down and tell me what's going on."  
"I'm too mad to sit."  
Brady looked concerned.  
"What is it, Chloe? What has you so upset?"  
"That's just it Brady, it's not one thing in particular, you know? It's a bunch of little things in just the wrong combination. It's more irritating than a hang nail or a sliver! Arrrrgh!"  
Brady couldn't stop his smirk quickly enough.  
"I saw that, Brady! Why on earth I thought I could turn to you ... ugh! Just forget it!" She turned to leave in a huff.  
"Chloe, wait! Come on, you know exactly why you came to see me. You knew I'd get it. Come on. Talk to me. Give me some details."  
The need to unload was too great. Chloe heaved an exasperated sigh,  
"It started with my alarm not going on, so then I'm rushing around so I won't be late for school, I go to get my favorite shirt to find it has bleach splashes all over it. I dealt with those two things reasonably well enough. I tried to make myself some toast for breakfast, it burned. I was about to take a sip of coffee and I sneezed, spilled my coffee on my outfit and had to change again. I was late for school. The teacher chose today to make an example of me being late. Mr. Woods sprang a pop quiz on us which I can usually deal with just fine except that I had been studying the wrong module. I tried to wing it but that quiz is going to affect my overall grade and I'm pretty sure I did poorly on it.  
So finally it's lunchtime, and I'm really hungry, Well, not only did I forget my bagged lunch I forgot my purse at home.  
I tried to spend my lunch hour reading. It wasn't to be though. Instead a bunch of the kids decided to stand in a little group and loudly discuss the whole operagirl.net fiasco.  
Not exactly my favorite moment in the history of Chloe Lane. Lunch hour was finally over and my afternoon teachers decided I don't need a life outside of projects and homework- they really piled it on. School ends and I'm thinking great I can escape to my room  
and try to get through my homework. Nancy decides we need a heart to heart. I snapped at her. We argued. I left to get away from her. I go to dot.com thinking of listening to Charlotte Church's newest CD, thinking it might relax me, you know? They don't have it in stock. I order a latte and then have to cancel it because in my hurry to get away from Nancy I still don't have my purse!  
As I'm leaving dot.com I bump into Mimi who calls me a jerk for not taking Philip back. I went down to the pier to be alone but for once it wasn't deserted. I came to see you and you gave me attitude. Brady, I can't take much more today I really can't."   
Brady stood up and held out his arms to her. She looked at them longingly, but held back.  
"What? No teeny bopper jokes?"  
Brady dropped his arms back to his sides.  
"Chloe, I'm not that heartless. The day you've had would be enough to try anyone's patience. It has nothing to do with you being such a kid."  
Chloe glared at him.  
"That's it! Brady Black if you call me a kid one more time, I swear I will never confide in you ever again!"  
Brady looked immediately remorseful,  
"It was a slip of the tongue, a force of habit. I don't really think of you as kid, Chloe. I just say it to bug you. It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. I didn't mean to add more lousy to your day. Really, Diva, I'm sorry. Come here, please?"  
He held out his arms to her again and she grudgingly walked into them.  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He played with her hair. Chloe leaned her ear against his heart and closed her eyes. She breathed in his Brady-ness: soap, leather, cologne, denim, and something that was just him. She was still absorbing and processing his words. With her arms still around his waist she leaned back and searched his eyes for the truth,  
"Brady? Do you promise you really don't think of me as just a kid?"  
Brady smiled into her eyes,  
"I promise you I do not think of you as just a kid."  
She gave him a weak smile and he saw relief in her eyes. He felt her body relax into him, as she returned to his embrace. Brady's heart stopped and then beat double time as he felt her hands seeking out his skin, under his shirt stroking his lower back.  
"Chloe? What are you doing?"  
"Is it okay where my hands are, Brady?"   
"Um, yeah. Sure. Is it okay if I put my hand here?" He slid a hand to the small of her back. Chloe's breath caught.  
"Yes."  
Brady slid his other hand into her hair at the nape of her neck. He leaned away to look at her.  
"What about this? This okay, too?"  
Chloe looked at him and nodded.  
One look into her eyes and he knew it was time. He captured her mouth in a kiss he'd been wanting to share with her ever since forever began. She offered him her open mouth without provocation. Her hands moved up his chest and around the back of his neck, and still their kiss continued. Brady moved them over to his office loveseat and laid with Chloe under him, still they kissed. Her hands wandered first, stroking his ass through his jeans. Still they kissed.  
Brady's hands sought her skin under her shirt. The kiss continued. Chloe was soon kissing shirtless Brady. The kiss paused. They looked at one another. Chloe whispered,  
"Brady, I think I have a crush on you."  
Brady's chest continued to rise and fall rapidly as he smiled down into her eyes and whispered back,   
"Good, because I am majorly crushing on you, Chloe Lane." The kiss unpaused. Chloe forgot all about her lousy day as she shared the kiss with Brady that she had been wanting to share with him, too .... ever since forever began.  
  
THE END of the whole 'we're just friends' crap! Grrr! 


End file.
